PTL 1 (JP-A-2007-123807) discloses a component transfer device that suctions and transfers an electronic component. The component transfer device is provided with a suction nozzle that suctions the electronic component, a side image capturing camera, an image memory, and an arithmetic means. The side image capturing camera images a single suction nozzle to which an electronic component is not suctioned and a suction nozzle in an electronic component suction state. The image memory stores image data of a single electronic component in which an electronic component is imaged from a lateral side, and image data of a single suction nozzle in which a suction nozzle to which an electronic component is not suctioned is imaged from a lateral side. The arithmetic means generates difference image data from a difference between image data of a suction nozzle in an electronic component suction state and image data of a single suction nozzle. The arithmetic means executes quality determination of a suction surface of a suction nozzle by comparing difference image data and image data of a single electronic component.